7 and 8
by Manicpanicgirl
Summary: One year after the invasion incident where it was discovered that Loki was under mind control. He was made an Avenger. Now his youngest children show up Scar and Jynx horribly injured from torture at the all father's prison. Now the Avengers must help Loki. T cause I'm paranoid Scar 15 Jynx 15


Tony's POV

Loki had just been assigned to join the Avengers after having a trial on Asgard. Since this trial Loki had seemed much more depressed to the Avengers, he now muttered things in his sleep like all my fault and no don't hurt them. Everyone on the team including me had been asking about this but Loki and Thor had flat out refused to disclose any actually important information. Everyone particularly Clint was being extremely distrustful of Loki. Thor was the only one that loved the fact that Loki was now on the team. I honestly don't trust the guy at all. So the Avengers were out on a mission taking care of some stupid villain called the Sword master that for some reason had Clint shook up a bit when a really weird thing happened. The Avengers had all gathered on the ground when the shouting started. "what the heck Loki pulling that stunt like that you could have gotten us all murdered." Clint snapped. "I'm sorry" Loki said "I didn't realize that spell would blow up a lot of objects in the surrounding Area. Loki accidentally cast a spell that blew a lot of stuff up. The argument was getting heated and everyone was shouting. "WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T HURT ANYBODY!" "WE DON'T KNOW THAT YET". During this argument a flash and burst of smoke appeared with a loud BANG. A tall thin woman wearing a black chiton stood there tall and proud on either side of her was a teenager unconscious and bleeding onto the ground. The teenagers were a boy and a girl both about 5'7 very skinny and the had long raven colored hair. They looked similar enough to be twins and they were both covered in cuts bruises and scars. I said to the group" Asgardians?" Loki let out a strangled cry and ran to the children. Hecate my dearest friend what happened to our poor children." He said in a frantic anguished voice. The woman presumable Hecate bent over and scooped up the girl who was wearing a torn and dirty knee length tunic her feet were bare. "Grab Scar" she said I will explain after we do as much healing as possible on them." Loki with great care picked up the raven haired boy and said "This way we shall bring them to my chambers." They quickly went into the recently dubbed Avengers tower. A moment of silence fell after the two figures had disappeared into the building. The Clint said "What the heck just happened here." "I have no idea." Capsicle said his eyes about to pop out of his head.

Loki's Pov

I held tightly to my youngest son Scar as we raced to my chambers. Upon reaching them we placed the children on my bed. "My love we must heal them quickly!" Hecate nodded and we both went to work healing the children I felt sickened at the injuries I had to heal there were so many. Burns bruises cuts broken bones. Both of the children's mouths had been sewn shut they were malnourished. Their hair was dirty, long, and tangled. They both looked close to death. We worked quickly and spent nearly every ounce of magical energy into the healing. When we were done the children were clean both wearing midgardian clothing, black t-shirts and black cargo pants. They still had many scars but the cuts bruises fractures breaks and burns were gone. We went out to the living room on my floor were the rest of the Avengers were seated around the room on the couches. My love Hecate said "Do not worry my love I will explain the problem."

Hecate's Pov

I watched as Loki collapsed on the couch next to Thor his head in his hands. Thor rubbed his back reassuringly. I spoke. "I am Hecate the love of Loki." I smiled at him. "The children I brought are ours I just discovered where they had been hidden and rescued them. The all father and Zeus took them as a punishment to Loki and myself 10 years ago when the children were but 5 years of age. "Wait Zeus aren't we crossing worlds a bit here." said the man of Iron. "Yes man of Iron we are as you say crossing realms. Loki found me about 20 years ago while he was on the run from the all father, he came to the world of Mount Olympus and I helped him. We fell deeply in love and we had the twins Scar and Jynx." "So wait a minute here Loki the guy who tried to destroy the world last year has two kids." The Archer said disbelievingly. "Yes but keep in mind that Loki was under mind control. And he has 8 children. Anyways our children were taken because they were feared the children of the God of Mischief and Magic and the Goddess of Dark Magic could grow up to be unstoppable. Odin and Zeus knew better than to kill the children. If they did Hela would torture their souls forever. so they kept them hidden and tortured them unceasingly for 10 years only letting them rest enough to stay alive." My voice was getting quiet and deadly. I turned to Loki. "My love you must help the children heal here on midgard for I must return to Mount Olympus farewell." I Vanished in a burst of thick Black smoke.

Loki's Pov

All the Avengers turned to look at me. "Avengers" I said "please do not take the anger you have on me out on my youngest children they need help please help me administer it." I pleaded. Dr. Banner smiled at me and said "Don't worry Loki I'll help in whatever way possible." As if on Que the other Avengers nodded their heads in agreement. Tony smirked and said "Loki I must ask 8 children?" I smiled and said "yes 8 there is Slepnir the oldest who is frozen as a horse at age 18. He is forced to be Odin's steed. His mother was the horse keeper not a horse" I said glaring at Tony and Clint. "Then there are the Triplets, Hela who is sadly dead and the queen of the underworld. Fenrir who is stuck in his wolf form imprisoned by Odin and Jormugundan who is trapped in the form of a sea serpent in the waters of midgard. All of the Triplets are frozen at age 17. Then there are my first set of twins Vali and Narvi. I was forced to erase Vali's memory and Narvi is dead. Then there is Scar and Jynx." By the end my voice had lowered to a dangerous growl. "I think you can probably tell" I continued in my dangerous voice "That Odin hates me a lot." The Avengers all looked stunned then my dear older brother said "Loki we will ALL help in whatever way possible." I smiled at him "Thanks Thor"

Yay 1st chapter done. This idea has been bugging me for weeks so I finally wrote it. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
